


Unlikely Friendship

by Browa123



Series: Mini Dictator Misadventures [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Fluff, Friendship, G/T, Giant/Tiny, It's just a bit of a self-indugent g/t danganronpa thing i needed, Macro/Micro, This was written to be cute, With a touch of angst here and there, borrower au, if you like it, let me know, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Ouma Kokichi had to be one of the best borrowers out there. He had managed to sneak into some nerd's home at a young age and had lived there unnoticed ever since. It had to have been five years since he left home anyway. Though, Professor Iidabashi had a new project this time, and Ouma's safety could be at risk with this new robot he's making....





	1. Ouma Kokichi, The Ultimate Borrower. (At least he thinks he is)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this. My brain farted and this came out. I'm such a sucker for borrower fics forgive me. If you enjoy this silly thing, let me know.

Ouma Kokichi had to be the best borrower out there.

He couldn't deny his greatness at being who he is. Even after what happened five years ago, Ouma still managed to survive here, alone, with little to care in the world. Even though he and his family were discovered, and separated, Ouma could hold his own. He had been for this long anyway. Ouma managed to sneak into that robo nerd's home right under his nose and set up home base all on his own. And the house he made himself wasn't too shabby either. It had his essentials, like a bed and place to store his borrowing gear, as well as some things he prided himself on borrowing. After all, that messy professor was always leaving stuff around Ouma could just grab when the nerd left. Screws, sheets of metal, scraps, broken pencil lead, you name it, Ouma borrowed it, in a very professional way if he did say so himself.

Yes, Ouma did miss seeing others around, but when you get such a simple place to borrow from, you can just roll with what life gave you. Ouma wasn't complaining about his easy-to-trick human he was living with, or his masterful borrowing skills any time soon. Though, it did get lonely after Ouma started thinking about it. He and his family decended from a long line of important, well respected borrowers after all. His family name was well known in his old home, and there wasn't a day where someone wouldn't try to impress his family. It was a shame when his home was discovered. They had been separated ever since and Ouma hadn't seen any other borrowers around either. He wondered if his parents missed him after all these years. Though, the past is in the past, and Ouma had to deal with the present problem now.

The present problem being Professor Iidibashi's new project.

For weeks, the robotics nerd had been spending hours in his robotics lab, where Ouma had set up his home. With the professor around so often, it was becoming very hard to borrow from where Ouma was. The borrower would hear Iidabashi going on and on about his brand new "Kiibo Project" and it was getting hard for Ouma to have a moment of silence with all the robotic engineering going on in the background. It was hard to sleep with all that racket after all. He couln''t even get a moment to think! Ouma hoped this "Kiibo Project" would be finished soon so he could actually rest and borrow in peace again. Weeks more passed, and the usually cheery borrower was becoming more and more irritable due to the lack of sleep.

One day, Professor Iidibashi took his new robot outside for some presentation of sorts. Ouma scrounged up what he could and returned to his room for some actual sleep before the nerd returned. When he did, there was disapointment etched on his face. His new robot followed behind him like a little lost puppy. "Professor, was your failure today my fault?" it asked timidly. "No, it isn't your fault, Kiibo. There are just some people who don't understand. You're a great robot, Kiibo, and they just don't see the new step this is taking robotics," Iidabashi sighed dejectedly. Kiibo nodded and looked at the ground in shame, like it was his fault things didn't go so well. Ouma looked onward through a crack in the wall. So, all those weeks of loud buzzing and noise was for nothing, huh? Ouma let a soft sigh escape him as he looked onward at the nerd and his new robot. At least now life could go back to normal. Ouma walked away, unaware of Kiibo's bright blue eyes locking on to his location as he left.

...

Ouma woke up late in the day, thankful that he finally had a full night's rest. The nerd had left a while ago, leaving Ouma to go borrow what he needed from the remains of the Kiibo Project. He would get the essentials: more food, something to fix the air leak, maybe a few furniture upgrades. Hopefully Iidabashi left some of that grape flavored Panta stuff again. That was Ouma's favorite thing to borrow after long projects like the one that just finished. The borrower stretched and got out of bed, ready for another normal day at Professor Iidabashi's robotics lab. Though the day was going to be nothing but normal, due to the robot waiting outside his house.

Ouma jumped slightly when he saw Kiibo looming over his house. The robot waved in his direction politely as Ouma was trying to gather his bearings. Shouldn't that failed project be dismantled by now? Kiibo continued to wave. Now, your average borrower would usually run back to the cover of their home and start packing because they'd just been discovered and they were overall screwed in a situation like this, but Ouma isn't your average borrower. He wasn't afraid of this huge hunk of scrap metal. The borrower stood his ground as Kiibo slowly lowered his hand. "Why are you hiding in the wall?" Kiibo asked. Ouma stiffened at the loudness of his voice. Borrowers are pretty tiny after all. "I live here," Ouma told him. "Oh. I thought the professor was the only one who came here," responded Kiibo. Ouma sighed. Good, the robot hasn't told Iidabashi that he was here yet. "Yeah, but you can't tell him, because it's a big secret," Ouma threw that out there, just in case. Kiibo nodded.

"I'm Kiibo, by the way. What's your name?" The robot asked. "Mr. Tiny Guy" Ouma answered. Kiibo looked perplexed at Ouma's answer. "Nishishishi. I'm lying. My actual name is Ouma Kokichi. You can call me Ouma," the borrower chuckled. Kiibo gave him a look. "What's a 'lie'...?" The robot asked innocently. Ouma returned the look Kiibo was giving him.

"You've got a lot to learn. Nishishishi..." Ouma replied.


	2. Teach A Robot To Lie (No Matter How Tough It Is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Alt. Title: Ouma is the worst moral compass in the history of moral compasses.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> After Ouma was discovered by Kiibo, he decides to teach the robot a thing or two about life, with his own personal benifit of the robot keeping Ouma a secret. Though, he soon learns that this robot is more than an obstacle to overcome for his own safety as days go by....
> 
> ((This chapter contains a personal Kiibo head canon of mine))

"Using a lie could save a life,"

Ouma spoke matter of factly, grinning at Kiibo through the wall. He had decided to teach the robot a thing or two about life lessons and alike. Ouma had learned Kiibo was created to be a combat robot, with this growing A.I of his being utilized as a way for the robot to learn, memorize and adapt to combat situations in battle, but it turned out to be more of a robot with a human learning compacity, with simulated emotions and reactions to boot. You wouldn't even know Kiibo was a robot unless someone told you. Though, the robot was brutally honest, and it could mean danger down the line if Kiibo told the professor if asked of his existance. So, here Ouma was, teaching a robot to lie. He attempted to take advantage of the original programming Kiibo had to start with.

"How could omitting the truth for a fake event save a life?" Kiibo asked, bewildered. Ouma chuckled. "Nishishishi... pretend that someone you're helping is really hurt and has hidden somewhere while you stand guard. The bad guys come along, and you have orders not to attack them. They ask you where your hurt partner is so they can kill him behind your back because they asked nicely... would you tell them where they are for the sake of being honest?" This had to be the most elaborate version of the story, because Ouma had been working with it for days now, in order to keep the robot from jumping to the honest conclusion, or attacking the bad guys, as Ouma called them. Kiibo processed this revelation for a moment. "I...suppose there is justified reasons for omitting the truth in such a situation..." he concluded. Ouma nodded, his work for the day done. 

"Oh, and I managed to get you some of that grape Panta you like! I still don't know why Professor Iidabashi doesn't want to share with you... oh well!" Kiibo presented the bottle of glorious purple liquid to Ouma, and his eyes almost glowed as bright as the robot's. He could already see the fun and usefulness of the plastic bottle, including using the cap as a new bath. Ouma could bathe in grape panta! The bottle was full after all, so he'd have plenty to play with when survival is taken care of. Not many borrowers could get a giant robot to do their bidding behind their host's back. Truly, Ouma was the greatest of them all. He'd even consider being their Supreme Ruler if there were others around. He always got comments on his air of athority around other borrowers as a kid, and now he had command over a giant fighting robot. He'd like to see another borrower top that! He accepted Kiibo's present and the robot helped him haul it to his house.

Ouma returned moments later, grappling hook in hand. Another thing he made himself, with all the metal scraps and string borrowed from the nerd. He whirled it around to give it momentum before hooking it on Kiibo’s ahoge and climbing up. The robot was startled when Ouma did this, bit quickly calmed as the borrower made his way up. Ouma swung over Kiibo's bangs and waved hello while upside down. Kiibo smiled back at him. The two decided to play around a bit before the professor returned and interrupted. They played games for hours, and both looked happy to be in the other's company in the slow days alone. They told each other stories as well. Ouma made up a story off handedly about knights and dragons, while Kiibo recited one he found in his data banks about a princess. Then, they got into stories about the past, even if only a few days ago.

"What went wrong at your presentation?" Ouma asked randomly. Kiibo's ahoge drooped a bit when he asked and the robot fell silent. "Sorry, guess you don't want to talk about it," the borrower corrected himself. "No... I can tell you..." he muttered sadly. Ouma sat up from his position on the desk to look Kiibo in the eye while the robot recited its tale. "You see, a few days ago, Professor Iidibashi took me to a very special presentation about robots. He kept talking about grant money and possibilities the whole time. He hid my under a tarp so no one could see me. He talked about my purpose, as the ultimate robot and how I would be able to defend the world and such from wars and battles and use my advanced A.I and wepons to do damage and adapt to stratagy while learning like an actual soilder. Though, he pulled the tarp off and....I freaked out a bit. I wasn't used to seeing so many humans in one place staring at me with weird expressions, so I sort of... hid behind the professor. Then, everyone started saying rude things to me and him. We had to leave after that. We got kicked out. The professor looked so sad. I thought it was my fault, but he said it wasn't. We went home after that," Kiibo recalled. "You said that people sometimes lie to not hurt someone's feelings....do you think that... the professor lied...?" The robot said timidly. Ouma shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, humans just don't understand. They think people like us are different. And they think different is bad. So don't get beat up over what some dumb humans think, because different can be good, too," Ouma elaborated.

"What about you, why are you here?" Kiibo asked. It was Ouma's turn to look downcast. "Well, I wasn't always here, if that's what you're thinking. I moved here after I lost my family," The borrower sighed. Kiibo looked to him, shocked. "You lost them? How?" The robot inquired quickly. "We used to live in this big castle. There was always cool stuff to borrow in a castle. For generations, we were unnoticed by the butlers and maids who constantly cleaned the castle, and the stupid humans there were to oblivious to see us swiping things out from under their noses! It was always so much fun to mess with them and not get caught. Some other kids and I always loved getting into trouble around the castle, it was huge so there were a lot of borrowers there, and my family was the top of the chain! We had a mini castle inside the human castle! Though, one day, we pushed our luck too much. We kids decided to mess with Toujou Kirumi, the best maid in that castle. It didn't end well... we got caught and had to move. Then, something awful happened. As we were packed to move, the maid called an Exterminator. The stories you hear as a kid were nothing to the real thing, I'll tell you that. First, this awful smoke pours in everywhere, and all of the humans are causing a big ruckus. And then, the smoke starts... killing. It's deadly toxic and so many people got hurt... then, the Exterminator sets up traps to keep you in the smoke. More people got killed inside. The few borrowers that did escape to the fresh air were left to scurry away from the humans working with the Exterminator. My family and I got separated then. I went solo and ran away, I just kept running. I haven't seen another borrower since. I snuck into a bag that belonged to the nerd visiting the castle and ended up here," Ouma finished.

If robot's could cry, Kiibo would be wailing. The robot looked so sad as Ouma talked about his past. "That's so terrible! I don't know what I would do if I lost Professor Iidibashi to an exterminator!" Kiibo sniffled. "The past is in the past, robo. They're gone now and nothing is going to change that," sighed Ouma. "If the professor finds you, will he call an exterminator?" Kiibo whimpered. Ouma nodded. "I'm different, Kiibo. Humans hate different unless they made it different themselves. Humans don't like borrowers, so that's why it's important to keep me a secret," Ouma explained. Kiibo registered this new info quickly, so he could keep Ouma safe. "Well, I guess we are both different than what humans like.... do you want to be different...together...?" Kiibo asked. Suddenly, Ouma felt a lot less lonely than before. The borrower smiled.

"Yeah. Let's be different together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Ouma isn't as bad a moral compass after all.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being alone so long, Ouma is rusty in social skills. Lucky for him, Kiibo has no social etiquette whatsoever. Though as their friendship grows, Ouma is reminded of the past.

"Come on, are you chicken or something?"

Ouma teased the other he was hanging out with today. "Come on, dude. This is a really bad idea," Momota huffed, hiding in the crack Ouma just ran out of. "She'll be here any minute! Come on, she's the only one we haven't messed with yet. It'll be fun!" Urged Ouma. Kaito sighed outright. "It's on you if we get in trouble, you know," Momota groaned, exiting the wall. He and Ouma had lived in the castle since they were born. Ouma just so happened to be a little troublemaker. Since he was five, the borrower would find was to cause chaos and was always able to get out of it being in a high position of power. He would always convince others his age to get in trouble with him, like messing things up behind a cleaning maid's back, or rearranging the royal family's collection of items or messing with adult borrowers, Ouma's reputation and air for trouble was unavoidable. That includes today.

He and Kaito Momota, a friend of Ouma's were out on a mission. Objective? Mess with Toujou Kirumi, the best maid in the castle. The maid was renowned as an ultimate for her young age, and had a keen eye for detail. The mission was risky, but Ouma had an accomplice with him, and they would not fail. Kirumi began by picking up the mess around and dusting off the room. When she moved to the fan, Ouma and Kaito acted. The moved the handle of the broom in the cleaning supplies to knock over a vase, with some effort. The resounding crash that was heard caused Tojou to turn around and see the broken vase, while Ouma and Kaito retreated in snickers. She looked horrified at the broken vase. Mission complete, the little borrowers thought. They began returning to the crack in the wall.

They were stopped short when Toujou screamed. In their direction. Oh no. The two quickly scurried inside, hoping that no one would find them getting seen. "I told you it was a bad idea!" Kaito panted. "Yeah, but the royal family will think she broke that vase and kick her out. No big deal, Nishishishi," Ouma snickered. "I hope you're right about this, man..." Momota sighed.

...

It's so smokey. Getting hard to breath. Escape...need to escape! Where is everyone? It hurts to breathe, it hurts.... where is Kaito... where's mom and dad. Where are my friends? Light, light! Escape. Coughing, so much smoke. Need to get to...the light. "O...ma..." Kaito...Kaito where are you...? "Ou....a!" Where are you? It's so smokey, can't stay awake...

...

"OUMA!" Kiibo cried. The borrower jolted awake. "Oh, hey bolt bucket, what's up?" He asked innocently. "First of all, the roof is above us. Second, my name is Kiibo, not bolt bucket, third, I was confirming to you I was not a bird in any way when you asked," the robot explained. Ouma recollected his memories before he passed out. Oh right, he called Kiibo a chicken when he dared him to trash a part of Professor Iidibashi's lab to mess with him. The silly robot still needed help with figures of speach. "Are you alright? You sort of stopped moving there for a bit?" Kiibo asked. "I'm fine, don't worry, just got lost in thought," Kokichi assured. Kiibo nodded. "So, are we going to trash this place or what? It'll be funny!" Ouma pointed out. "I still don't think it's a good idea," mumbled Kiibo. "It'll be fine, don't worry about it!" Ouma decided. Kiibo charged his palm at the target the two determined earlier. He fired it, leaving the area in smoke and the target charred. Ouma cheered, and Kiibo was glad for his approval.

Needless to say the professor came home to a very charred labratory.

Kiibo didn't come back for a week, leaving Ouma lonely again. By the third day, darker thoughts trailed in. What if he was dismantled? What if Kiibo was being forced to confess about borrowers? What if he was never coming back, and he would loose another friend due to his reckless actions? Ouma waited for a week for Kiibo to return. When the robot did get home, Ouma welcomed him with open arms and questioned him about what happened. "I got grounded, so I had to stay inside all week," Kiibo sighed shamefully. Ouma patted the robot on the head, because that's where he was at the moment. "He was also talking about school or something, I don't know, but I'm back now, so we can keep being different together!" The robot cheered. Ouma smiled.

"Just no blowing up the lab this time, okay?"

"No promises, bolt bucket."


	4. Extra-Ordinary Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy to write a summary because I lost 90% of the original to a gosh darn misclick. XC

Ouma didn't expect he'd ever go to school.

Kiibo had pleaded him to come when he revealed Professor Iidabashi had enrolled him as a high school student for a nearby academy. Ouma accepted, of course. He'd spent five years in the labratory, and needed a new place to mess with new people anyway, so the borrower accepted. Kiibo was going to school disguised as a human, due to the riots about a robot with human thought, it was for the best anyway. Kiibo had a fake name and school outfit for the occasion, much to the robot's dismay. Kiibo learned very quickly that he didn't like wearing clothing. Ouma chuckled at the thought. The two made a plan for the day, Kiibo would focus on class and re-meet with Ouma in between classes and before going home. The meeting spot was the school cafeteria. With a plan in motion, Kiibo snuck Ouma to school in his backpack.

Kiibo had been in class for fifteen minutes now. Ouma decided to explore the school a bit and learn his new environment. There were many classrooms with plenty of humans around and in their classrooms. Most of the stuff that were in empty rooms was boring, until Kokichi found the music room. There was a large grand piano below his location. Temptation to play with it creeped in. But, pianos made noise, and anyone who heard it would surely catch Ouma messing with it. The borrower stared at it a while longer. Maybe just.... a little bit of fun? Everone should be in class by now, right? Giving into his troublemaking nature, Ouma leaped onto the piano and started jumping on the keys, trying to make a melody with his leaps.

...

Kaede Atamasu was seriously late for class. She had asked for her friend Shuuichi Saihara to drive her to school because she missed the bus, but traffic turned nasty half way through. Kaede apologized over and over to her friend for making him late. Saihara said it was no trouble. Kaede rushed to find her belongings in her locker and almost didn't hear the grand piano in the room across from her locker playing. As far as she knew, music class didn't start until second period. Curious, she opened the music room door to find... nobody. Saihara caught up to her, also curious about the self-playing piano. Slowly, they approached the instrument, only to find a small person jumping on the keys. Kaede couldn't hold her gasp in. The person stopped playing then and there, and stared up and them in shock.

...

Kokichi had now jumped around to a little melody he had made himself. He jumped around the higher keys in a certain pattern and loved the melody that came out when he did so. He wished there was a piano at the labratory. Perhaps he could get Kiibo to convince Iidabashi to get one? It was of no concern right now. Ouma repeated his little melody again. When he finished the third repeat, a gasp came behind him. Turning around revealed two humans staring at him in shock. Not good. Ouma ran down the piano keys and off the piano to get away from the looming humans. Him and his bad ideas had gotten him seen three times now. Kokichi was known to break the rules, but breaking the golden rule three times is kind of pushing it, especially for him. "Wait!" The female human cried after him, but he was long gone, retreated into a hole in the wall.

He met with Kiibo a while later. Ouma lied about his encounter with the two humans and replaced it with a story about a class pet chasing him instead. The gullible robot believed his little story and prepared for his next class, which was in the music room, coincidentally. Kiibo entered, thinking he would be the first one there, but was met with two other students, chatting with bewildered looks on their faces. Kiibo greeted them with his fake name. Ouma, on the other hand, recognized the two from his piano incident earlier. They introduced themselves as Kaede Atamasu and Saihara Shuuichi. Kiibo looked pretty pleased to meet them. Looks like they all have music class together. Kokichi let out a soft groan.

Saihara caught sight of him immediately. "How did it get out of the music room so fast?" He mumbled, Kaede overheard and saw Ouma riding in Kiibo's arms. Kiibo noticed them looking at Ouma and gave him an shame filled glance. Ouma patted him on the arm. Kiibo began to plead with the two not to hurt Ouma. Soon, misunderstandings cleared up, and the three became properly aquainted. Kokichi returned to the piano to find his melody again. Kiibo clapped along to his friend's song, as did the other two in the room.

Ouma hid away again when class started, but stayed to watch Kiibo participate. The robot fumbled a bit with the percussion instruments he was given, but managed to hold a beat for the rest of class. Saihara wasn't doing much better, honestly. The clarinet he was given was a bit out of tune anyway. The class was a mess of sound for a while. When the teacher cleared the mess of music up, Kokichi heard one thing that made him stop a minute.

Kaede was absentmindedly playing his tune on the piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an Ask and RP blog for Kiibo. On Tumblr.
> 
> Mech-Ahoge
> 
> Check it out if you want.


	5. Of Days Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It comes back to haunt him...

"Nishishishi!"

Ouma couldn't help but chuckle. Kiibo looked pretty offended and grossed out after all. "Vending machines.... I will never use one...." Mumbled the robot. It was lunch period and Kokichi had joined his robo-companion for the time being. Kaede and Shuuichi were there too. "What was that?" Kaede asked, not hearing Kiibo's mumblings. Kiibo shook his head. "Nothing, Atamasu-san," assured the robot. Kiibo was disgusted with the vending machine. The way it just dispersed its contents out its lower area for humans to eat was wrong on so many levels. Kiibo would throw up if he could. Ouma chuckled again.

"We shouldn't stick around here too much longer," Shuuichi mused. "Why's that?" Ouma asked. "Toujou Kirumi, one of my homeroom classmates, usually cleans this area around this time," the aspiring detective stated. Ouma paled the moment Toujou was mentioned. Kiibo also looked a little bit more sick. Kaede noticed their discomfort. "What's wrong you two...?" She inquired. Kokichi didn't respond. "Oh no..." Kiibo realised. Sahara glanced over to them. "Is Ouma-kun... having a panic attack?" He asked. "He did the same thing a few days ago... when he was challenging me to a dare. He called me a chicken and froze up!" The robot explained. Kokichi still hadn't responded, but he looked sick. "Did something we say... trigger a flashback?" Sahara reasoned. 

Ouma started hyperventilating. "This isn't good, what do we do?!" Kaede shouted. "Keep it down! Loud noises aren't good in a situation like this!" Sahara stated firmly. "He's small, so we need to be gentle..." Kiibo decided. Shuuichi nodded in confirmation. "Iidabashi-kun, you say this happened before? Do you know what caused his panic attack?" Sahara whispered. Kiibo pondered this. "Not particularly, but he did tell me how he ended up in my father's lab. Toujou Kirumi was mentioned as he told the story, if I remember correctly..." Kiibo confirmed. "If she's involved in Ouma's past, we shouldn't stay here much longer. Let's head to the music room for now," Kaede decided.

...

"And that's all I know of his past," Kiibo finished. Like mentioned earlier, the group retreated to the empty music room to chat. Kiibo had revealed what he knew about Ouma's past to his new companions, and the borrower had calmed significantly. "So, he used to live in that castle Toujou works at. I remember her telling the story of two mice knocking over a vase with her broom handle before she called an exterminator. Perhaps the two occasions are linked and she didn't see mice that day," reasoned Shuuichi. It made sense. Kokichi still hadn't woken from his trance, but he wasn't as pale anymore. "So, borrowers hide because they fear us, fear we may mistake them for pests and harm them... no wonder Iidabashi-kun begged us not to hurt Ouma-kun," Kaede decided. Kiibo confirmed her statement with a nod. "Ouma told me that humans do not like different unless they made it different themselves, so I was unsure of your intentions..." The robot stated. "That statement is so true it hurts. All you have to do is look at the riots around yor father's "Kiibo Project" to see that," Kaede sighed. Kiibo agreed solemnly, but did not speak a word on the subject.

"How did you find him? If I may ask," Sahara questioned. "I am... very perceptive! I saw him hiding in the wall one day and confronted him about it!" Kiibo answered. "Just like I wish to confront the other borrower over there!" Kiibo pointed to a hole in the wall, slightly opened with another borrower peeking out. The little guy jumped and ran further into the wall. "Wow, you have to be the most perceptive kid in this school, even if you are a bit socially oblivious," Kaede commented. Kiibo smiled at the compliment. "Unnngh..." "I think he's coming to," Sahara pointed out. Kokichi slowly returned to reality. "Are you alright? You suffered from a panic attack!" Kiibo called. Ouma rubbed his head, running his fingers through his messy purple hair. "I'm fine... it takes more than a bit of poisonous smoke to get rid of the best borrower in the world," Ouma chuckled half-heartedly. Everone let out a sigh of relif. "Class will be starting soon. We should be preparing ourselves," Sahara stated. Kiibo let Ouma down and the little borrower returned to exploring the crevasses around the school building with a chuckle. The other three exited the music room to head to class.

Kokichi looked back through the wall at his new companions. No borrower half their salt would be able to accomplish what Ouma had. A giant robot and two humans were there to back him in a bad situation. Something warm fluttered in his chest at the thought. Friends. Ouma Kokichi, the most rambunctious, troublemaking borrower had friends again after an exterminator attack. He was one lucky borrower, that was for sure. Not many survived an exterminator. The many bodies he saw that day over five years ago was proof enough.  
  
Ouma wondered what would happen if Kiibo never found him all those weeks ago. Would he be able to stand up to anything, or would he cower away in fear of meeting the same, suffocating fate twice? If they could see him now, what would his old friends think? Would they hate him for taking away their lives of luxury, blame him for their troubles, would they even acknowledge him after what he did, be as accepting of his knack for trouble as Kiibo was, or as trusting? Where would Kiibo be if they hadn't met that day? Would he be the same? How would he be different? What if they had met in another time? Would they be good friends like they are now? Kokichi pondered this as he waited for the return of his companions. He stared at where they once were, lost in thoughts and possibilities. He nearly didn't hear the soft uttering of his name. "Ouma-kun, is that you?"

"Momota-kun?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist!


	6. Return of the Prank Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've left you all hanging long enough, haven't I?

"Momota-kun?!"

The words escaped Ouma before he could hold them back. Because standing before him was someone who he had thought died a long time ago. Or at least, he'd never see again due to distace. Kaito Momota. The many plots the two would plan in their youth would be considered legendary. The one day that hydrolic press was in the castle was a day to remember. Kaito looked just as shocked as Kokichi did, unsure as to wait he was seeing. "Man... is it really you?" Momota whispered. "My eyes have finally learned how to lie, because I can't really be seeing this..." Ouma replied. "Dude! It is you! Ouma my man it's been years!" Kaito responded, running over and putting a hand on the other's shoulder. Only Kaito would do that. It was that old friend alright, albeit a bit older. It had been over five years since the two had seen eachother. Kaito smiled and hit Ouma upside the head.

"Oww, what was that for?!" Groaned Kokichi. "That was for getting that maid to call an exterminator on us five years ago," huffed Momota. He was still salty about that, apparently. "Nishishishi... I guess that was on me, but your the only one who knows. Besides my new minion, of course!" Ouma chuckled. "Dude, you have minions now? I guess you did grow up after all," Momota backhanded. Ouma pouted. "You still have that baby face, man. Even after all these years. And you're pretty short for even a borrower, would've never guessed you were older," Kaito joked. "Says the guy who sprouted like a flower. My smaller stature is more advantageous than your lanky form!" Kokichi reasoned. But he would be honest. Kaito grew a lot since Ouma last saw him. Ouma... not so much. Though that doesn't mean it was better for Kaito.

"How so?" Momota asked, glaring down at Ouma. Now, Kokichi was totally fine if it was his robot minion or human pawns, but a borrower like himself looking condescending? That crosses the line. Ouma glared before replying. "Well, first of all, I'm a lot less noticble than you are tall and lanky, and I have used my small, overwhelming adorableness to win the hearts of the humans who know of me. They do my bidding now because I look helpless at my size. Third, my masterful borrowing location allowed me to aquire a GIANT ROBOT to do my bidding. And I accomplished it all this month. What have you done over the past five years?" Bragged Kokichi. Kaito stayed silent, knowing he had been so burned by Ouma that he couldn't compete with the other's accomplishments. Ouma chuckled.

...

"Alright, here's how we plan our revenge. My accomplices have told me that maid who ruined our lives of luxury comes by this vending machine every lunch hour to clean the area. Before that time tomorrow, we have to set up the best prank this school has ever seen. I call dibs on any leftover grape panta from that thing," Ouma told Momota. Despite the past, the two pranksters were at it again. Momota had still protested, but the idea of revenge couldn't escape him. Kokichi had begun planning this since receiving Saihara's intel, and recovering from his panic attack, and Momota was the last peice to his plan. Kokichi already had two willing accomplices, Momota and Kiibo, and was ready for this day to finally come. Toujou Kirumi would know the fury of Ouma Kokichi, the ultimate borrower and leader of his own prankster organization... tomorrow morning.

For now, they had to plan. The Prank would involve the vending machine, a huge mess, and a buttload of grape panta. The night would be spent by Momota setting up what he could, with Ouma coming back with Kiibo for school the next morning. When lunch came around, Kiibo would stand guard and warn of Kirumi's approach. Kokichi had it planned out to the nearest factor. They just had to loosen the screws of the vending machine at the right time and all its contents would spill over the maid. Ouma would be keeping the grape panta. The day ended with Kokichi giving Kaito a salute before he left with Kiibo to go home. Momota had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

...

The day arrived quickly. Kiibo was in position to stand guard and watch for Kirumi. Ouma and Momota were preparing the vending machine. Toujou was rounding the corner. Kiibo gave the signal. Momota released his final screw. But a very unfortunate development made itself known in Ouma getting his hook caught on one of the wires in the vending machine. "Momota-kun! I demand you help free me before the maid arrives, or our prank will be ruined again. "Dude, I already popped the screw..." admitted Kaito. "WHAT?!" Shouted Ouma. The machine shook a minute, before the glass cover fell off and the loose condiments spilled out over the floor and all over Toujou. (Kiibo had stayed a safe distance from the disaster zone) Though, Ouma did get released from being stuck, a large grape panta bottle, ironically, rolled him and Momota over, dragging them out with it. Toujou screamed. 

...Ouma lost consciousness.

...

"....ude...." Kokichi's ears are ringing, he does not like it. "...ake...up..du..." That voice... is it? "Oum....un..." Kiibo too? Ouma slowly came to. Kaito, Kiibo, Saihara and Akamatsu were standing over him, worried looks on their faces. "Ni..shi shi... why the long faces?" He asked. "Well, besides the fact you almost got killed by Kirumi a second time, you passed out after she screamed. You've been out for an hour, man. We had to get you to the school infirmary," Kaito explained. "Oh... heh heh. That happens a lot lately..." Ouma sighed. "Looks like the Exterminator hit you in the childhood a lot harder than I thought," Momota joked. "Momota-kun, do me a favor and remind me to never prank her again. It's never any fun..." Kokichi huffed. Momota gave a thumbs-up. "Trust me, you won't get away with it..." Rang a new voice. Ouma felt like he would pass out again.

It was Toujou who had spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha! Moar cliffhangers! I'm so evil!


End file.
